


Well,who is the lucky guy?

by JENOISFUNNY



Series: C H E N S U N G [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Chenle as Hinata Shouyou, Cute, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Jisung as Kageyama Tobio, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Park Jisung/ Zhong Chenle, Slight swearing, Stargazing, chensung - Freeform, haikyuu inspired, mentions of other members - Freeform, not much, volleyball idots, volleyball!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-07 12:15:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15218957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JENOISFUNNY/pseuds/JENOISFUNNY
Summary: Just volleyball idiots being in love.





	Well,who is the lucky guy?

**Author's Note:**

> I really ship this two and I've been dying to write something about this two cuties. I wanted something pure and cute for these two,which I hope I achieved it. 
> 
> Without any further due, this one shot is inspired my an anime called Haikyuu(sports anime), mostly Kagehina.  
> It took me a while to write it but I'm happy with it's outcome.
> 
> Also,Words in italic font are Chenle's thoughts.
> 
> Enjoy.

It was the last period which meant that his maths lesson would end in exactly ten minutes,as Chenle has been calculating since the moment he had entered the classroom. Chenle sighed upon seeing his watch.  _Ten_ _damn more minutes. Shoot me,please._ He placed his head on the desk and sleep won him over.

The very next moment Chenle woke up to the sound of the school bell ringing loud and proud in his ear signaling the end of the period. Everyone was in a hurry to leave for their homes but for Chenle this was the best hour of the day. This meant one thing. _Volleyball practice._ Well, for Chenle vollayball was everything. Volleyball wasn't just a sports in Chenle's eyes, it was his life source. There were times which he would show up at school just to play volleyball.That's how big his love for volleyball was.Sounds exaggerated but it's actually the truth.What made volleyball more intresting was his friend aka teammate,Park Jisung.

It's funny when Chenle thinks that they started of as opponents and ended up being in the same team after coming to NEO CULTURE TECH HIGH SCHOOL,searching the power to defeat each other in a volleyball match they happened to compete in the past.In the beginning,it was hard to work in the same team without trying to fight each other,both having completely different perspectives made the situation even more complicated.As time passed on,they still kept their distance which came to be a problem for the team to work properly.After hearing out their leader's words they both came to understand their mistake and decided to leave their differences behind in the past and face the future as teammates and not as opponents anymore.They worked it out somehow and now they've become the Invincible Duo that every team came to fear of.That's how they're friendship began. _Crazy._ Chenle thought and smiled to himself.

Not being able to handle his ecxitment any longer, Chenle jumped of his seat while shoving his oh-so-precious-maths- book into his bag  and ran excitedly to the door to exit the room. He ran in the school corridors while bumping into every random student as he muttered series of apologies on his way. Soon his speed was abruptly cut when he bumped with someone and lost balance making him fall to his butt.

 "Ouch!" He said caressing his head slightly since his head hit on the other person's chest.

 

"What are you doing down there,Chenle?" 

_  
_

_Park Jisung._

 

"What do you think I'm doing?" Chenle asksed voice coated in sarcasm.He knew Jisung did this on purpose.He would always show up out of nowhere,just to mess up with him.Nothing was more annoying than the stupid smirk that was plastered on the boys' face and the teasing tone of his voice.  _Jerk._

 

"So,are you going to just stare at my face whole day or what?" He said in a teasing voice when he had realised that the taller one was indeed looking at his face.The action made Chenle's heart work a little faster.

 

The other male quickly recovered from Chenle's remark and brought back his usual pocker face on as if to show that he wasn't effected by the other's words,while extending his long arm for Chenle to reach it.As Chenle tried to get up,Jisung pulled him with such force which caused the shorter to stumble forward,making the taller one lose his balance,both dropping on the floor.Chenle had his eyes closed and when he opened them to see what happened he immediently closed them back.

 

Jisung was laying down on the dirty floor as for Chenle,he was pressed against the Korean boy's hard chest,arms protectively wrapped around his torso. _Very embarrassing position._ By then Chenle's cheek was painted with a light pink color. _Stop that Chenle,this isn't the first time being this close to Jisung._ He reminded that to himself yet he couldn't resist Jisung's warmth and the boys' sweet smell.He felt dizzy and lost on his own wonderland when ofcourse Jisung Park had to step over his world and destroy the moment.

 

"Hey,you okay chibi?"Jisung asked,arms still remaining on his torso as he brought both of them to a sitting position.Now Chenle's short limbs were placed in each side of Jisung,leaving a small space between their faces.For a moment their eyes met and Chenle felt butterflies crawling from his stomach while his heart skipped few beats.  _ **Bum...Bum...Bum...Bum.** This isn't good.At this rate Jisung would be able to hear it too.I should get up. _Chenle was trying to free himself from Jisung's hold but the taller male wasn't planning to let him go as he tightened his hold on him.Chenle looked at him just to find those big brown eyes staring back at him,with a emotion that Chenle couldn't seem to understand. _Beautiful._ He thought. _Mesmerizing._ He just wanted to stare at them all day but he couldn't. He shouldn't. So he finally managed to get off his grip as he got back to his feet.Jisung did the same. They were akwardly standing in an empty corridor with no life to bother them.

 

_I have to get away._

 

"I'm sorry, I shou-" 

 

"No,it's fine.I-I'll be leaving first.I j-just remembered Renjun-hyung wanted me to do something for him."Chenle stuttered hurridly as he  didn't even allow Jisung to complete his sentence when he had already disappered from his sight.

 

 

 

*******

 

Chenle run and run untill his legs couldn't take it anymore. He went to the boys' restroom, entered an unoccupied cubicle and locked it.Then a long sigh escaped his lips while his hand went to clasp his clothed chest.He could feel it.His heart beating faster than usual. _It's all that Jisung's fault._ Another sigh left his pouty lips as he placed his back for support on the cubicle's door. 

 

_Why is this happening to me?Jisung is my teammate, my best friend.I shouldn't have this kind of feelings towards him.He doesn't feel the same way so why can't I-just why?_

 

Like said before,Chenle and Jisung were teammates in the same volleyball team-NCT DREAM-along with Renjun,Jeno,Jaemin,Heachan and Mark.For the sake of their teammates they had started cooperating,leaving their past behind.It was then when they started talking like normal humans,without trying to punch each other.Chenle had realised that Jisung wasn't actually a bad person and that they had a lot more in common than he thought.Communication brought them close but maybe closer than it should have.Chenle himself didn't know when he started to have all those weird feelings,was it when Jisung started talking to him?was it when the boy first smiled to him?or was it when the boy offered to toss him so that he could spike all of them with his full strength? Maybe,all those little moments Chenle had started falling for the younger's spell.

 

_Unfair._

 

Chenle had fallen head over heels for Jisung yet his love was never to be returned. Because he knew all too well that Jisung would never fall for a guy like him and it hurt him like hell.He wanted to cry so badly,knowing the man he liked would never like him back. What could he do? Endure it all and pretend. He couldn't just lose a friend because of some feelings that he had developed for the boy.Even if it's painful and hard he would be standing next to the taller as much as he can.

 

_Just for you.I'll endure it._

 

*******

 

When Chenle sneaked into the gym class,he found everyone warming-up already.He was five minutes late and he was trying his very best to blend in with his teammates when someone suddenly pinched his ear making him scream in pain.

 

"Where were you Zhong Chenle?" Their coach,Yuta,asked him in a observing voice still his hand not leaving Chenle's precious ear.It's definitely going to turn red.

 

"I-I was.."

 

"He was with me." _Jisung said coming out of nowhere.No, wait he was actually entering the room and he was late for practice?How?I left him hours ago,how come he entered the room after me?_

 

"And how do you explain your late arrival in the class if you were together,young man?"Yuta asked while his suspicious eyes worked on Jisung,obviously not happy with their late presence.

 

"I'm so sorry,Sensei. I had an important matter given by the Principal and I had Chenle help me out with it."Jisung said in such a humble voice while bending his body,forming a 90 dergrees angle.

 

"Is that so?"Yuta turned his head towards Chenle to shower him with the same suspicion.

 

"Yes,Sensei." He said and repeated Jisung's actions.

 

"Then,it's okay.I'll let you boys slip just this ones." Yuta said as his face relaxed and commanded everyone to start the practice session. Chenle was walking towards Jisung's direction to thank him for what he did but automatically halted on his feet when he unintensionaly over heard Jaemin-hyung's and Jisung's conversation.

 

"Well,Well...how come our precious little Jisung lied to our Sensei?" 

 

"That's none of your Business,hyung." 

 

"Owwww...Now,I get it." 

 

"What..what did you get?"

 

"Our little Jisung has a boyfriend."

 

"Whatever." 

 

"Well,who is the lucky guy?"

 

Jisung had walked away leaving a frustrated Jaemin chasing after him and a very heartbroken Chenle.  _How come I didn't know about Jisung's boyfriend? When did it happen? Where was I? Was I that  caught up on my world to not even notice my best friend's feelings for another person?_ He could feel the tears threating to fall but he didn't let them yet. He had a volleyball practice to get over with.

 

 

 

*******

Chenle thought playing volleyball would have helped him get distracted but he was so wrong.Even though his body was present in the volleyball court his mind was elsewhere.And he would gladly blame Jisung for this.He couldn't even spike Jisung's tosses yet along look him into the eyes. _Damn it, this is so frustrating._

 

"WHAT'S WITH YOU TODAY CHENLE!! YOU HAVE BEEN MISSING ALL MY TOSSES.CONCENTRATE!" Chenle flinched at Jisung's loud voice.

 

At that moment Chenle felt really hurt.Jisung could never understand his feelings and it pained him.He was on the verge of crying but he held it.He lowered his head muttering an small apology as he excused himself to the bathroom.Being alone was the best cure right now.

 

Chenle stayed there for good ten minutes and went back to practice.When he got back he was better than before,since he had let himself cry a little.Crying helped sometimes.

 

 

 

*******

 

 Soon practice had come to an end and it was time to leave. As always they cleaned the gym and left for their homes after exchaning goodbyes and goodnights. Chenle left couple of minutes earlier so that he woldldn't have to walk home with Park Jisung. He was in no mood to face the taller one. He was walking alone when he suddenly heard his name being called from behind.

 

"Chenleee.....Ahhh,cut the speed you dumbass." Jisung was screaming from behind and Chenle had no other choice than to wait for him. The boy had reached him in the blink of an eye.

 

"Heyy what's wrong?You seem really off today.Look,I'm sorry for shouting at you like that.I don't even know what took me over,but this was way too unusual of you to behave like that."The younger explained sincerely. "I hope you could still forgive me." then said silently.

 

The thing was that Chenle wasn't sad with that anymore. He was used with Jisung shouting like that from early days,as for today,he just happen to find out his crush having a boyfriend and that kind of messed up his mind but Jisung didn't have to know about it. He was taken over by his own feelings, which led him to act stupidly. After all, he couldn't blame the other boy for not liking him back. _I should  be happy for him. He deserved to be happy._   _I'll be okay._

 

"It's okay...I forgive you." Chenle said mastering his best smile,so that Jisung couldn't see through his facade.He smiled so much that his heart ached painfuly inside his chest. _Jisung doesn't have to know. I shouldn' t burden him anymore._

 

The korean boy observed him carefully as if he wasn't convinced with what Chenle had told him. Then, his expression changed from observant to a concerned one. _Maybe I'm just imagining things._

 

"Does it mean that we are cool now?." Jisung said extending his fist with a smile, exposing his cute gummy smile.

 

"Yes,we are." He said hitting their fists together,giving him one of his bestest smile.

 

They were walking silently next to each other enjoying the night breeze in a no longer akward atmosphere. The night sky was beautifully decorated with bright starts showering the whole road with its' light. Such a blessing scenary.  _Dazzling._

"Aren't the stars really beautiful,Sung?" Chenle decided to start a conversation,since they hadn't have a proper one from this morning. When the boy didn't answer Chenle drifted his gaze from the sky to the silent boy, who was frowning with something upon the sky. The taller remained silent for what seemed like an eternity to Chenle, when the boy fixed his gaze upon him.

 

"Not even close." Jisung answered with his usual pocker face,eyes still glued with Chenle's. Chenle looked so shocked that Jisung went on in order to explain his answer. "I mean they are beautiful but not as someone else."Jisung eyes not wavering even a moment. Chenle didn't get it.

 

"I don't get your point Sung." Chenle uttered.

 

By then they had stopped walking and they were standing in front of each other,hight difference making it hard for the older to maintain his gaze on the younger as he had to strech his neck upwards. For a moment Jisung closed his eyes and sighed in annoyance then he opened them again,only to stare him back straight right in the eyes.

 

"You're beautiful"Jisung threw the sentence out of blue which obviously caught Chenle out of gaurd.

 

"Come again?"Chenle thought that his ears were no longer functioning right.So he just stared back at Jisung in a utter lost.

 

"You still don't get it,do you?" Jisung asked this time slightly annoyed while he took a step closer towering the shorter. Chenle remained on his feet looking back at him with an unexpressed face.Then Jisung leaned in closer,noses almost bumping together, the Chinese boy could certainly feel Jisung's sweet scent taking over his brain. The taller boy's eyes were lingering all over his face from his eyes, to his nose,lastly landing on his lips.

Realising Chenle took a step backwards only to be taken a step forward by the other male. He was starting to panic and it was evident on his face. Suddendly,Jisung slided his arms around Chenle's waist pulling the boy closer,so he couldn't escape. The boy rested his head on the crock of his neck and stayed there for a while.

 

"Let me clear myself." Jisung whispered into his ear and brought his face in front of Chenle's so that he could take a clearer view of the older's face. Chenle followed the younger's eyes, which were observing him gently.Then,Jisung leaned in closer knocking the air out of Chenle's lungs and zeroed the distance by connecting their lips. Chenle was mindblown. He was standing like a statue while the other boy's lips caressed his own. He wanted to kiss back but something inside him was holding him back,Ah _that , Jisung has a boyfriend._

"Jisung,stop this. You,we shouldn't do this." Chenle pulled away from the other's embrace and he didn't miss the younger's hurt and confused expression. "This isn't right. What about your boyfriend? He would be really sad if he found out,wouldn't he?" Chenle kept on talkin, tears ready to spill when he heard a chuckle from the other boy. He looked up to the boy to find him laughing as if Chenle had said anything funny. It angered him. "Why the hell are you laughing,asshole." He started landing punches on the other's chest not minding the tears that had begun trickling his cheeks. Meanwhile,Jisung was accepting every hit from the smaller male,he patiently waited for the male to calm down.

 

After that seemed like hours Chenle had finally calmed down and rested his head on the tallers chest. "Feeling any better?" Jisung asked as he had gathered Chenle's little frame in his arms. Chenle just nodded as he had given into the boy's warmth.

 

"I think you've misunderstood the whole situation. I don't have a boyfriend." Jisung said lightly petting the soft hair catching Chenle out of guard once again.

 

"What do you mean? I clearly heard Jaemin-hyung talking about your boyfriend." Chenle said frowning at the taller. He is certain that he had heard it right. Jisung blinked at him in confusion but swiftly replaced with a smile.

 

"You are undeniably the dumbest person in this entire universe." Jisung said shaking his head in disbelief. "Sometimes I don't even know what language to use with you so you could understand me." The Korean boy sighed and attempted to continue. "I like you,okay? I don't know how to say it or how else to show it to you but one thing is certain that I like you." Jisung whispered the last words.

 

Chenle was trying to process the whole situation when it hit him.  _Jisung likes me back. OMG! JISUNG ACTUALLY LIKES ME BACK._

 

"Ofcourse I like you back dumbass." Jisung answered.

 

  _Damn it, I voiced my thoughts out loud._

 

"I like you too,asshole!!" Chenle exclaimed hugging Jisung even tighter,smile spreading till his ears. "I thought you would never like me back. I was so sad when I heard that you have a boyfriend." he confessed honestly. 

 

"Is that the cause of your dramatic behaviour?" Jisung asked teasingly.

 

"Shut up,can you. How would you react if you found out that I had a boyfriend?" Chenle didn't backed away.

 

"I'm sorry.I didn't mean to make fun of your feelings. I would have been as sad as you were right now. To be honest it scared me when you pushed me away.I thought I was going to be rejected." Jisung said holding Chenle closer as possible in his embrace.

 

They stayed like that for few minutes, in the calm silence of the night hour when all of sudden both boys  broke into fits of laughter.

 

"We are both idiots who don't know how to confess.Now,kiss me" Chenle said as he got into his tippy-toes to reach the taller's soft lips while the other kissed him back gladly.

 

Chenle thought he would never get the chance to taste the sweet taste of love with his Prince-Charming yet here he is getting what he longed for. A sweet love story and his idiot yet lovely Prince.

 

 

_The End_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> Please feel free to leave any type of feedback.
> 
> Also,I don't own any of these faces mentioned above.I only own the plot.


End file.
